


Did You Miss Me, Sharpshooter?

by ninetyninebottlesofkiribaku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Aged Up, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oral Sex, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Polynesian Hunk (Voltron), Tags Are Hard, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), everyone is older in this story, hi I love trans!Keith fite me, im no good at writing smut yeeeaaaahhhhh, no penis-in-vagina okay??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetyninebottlesofkiribaku/pseuds/ninetyninebottlesofkiribaku
Summary: It's been ten years since Voltron was assembled and started its quest to defeat the Galra Empire.It's been nine years since Shiro went missing and Keith took control of the Black Lion.It's been eight years since Shiro was found and resumed control of the Black Lion, and nine years since Keith has gone to be with the Blade of Marmora.It's been seven and a half years since Keith had said that the next mission he was going on might be his last.It's been seven years since Kolivan had sent word out to the paladins that Keith was not responding.It's been four years since Lance finally stopped crying himself to sleep at night at the thought of Keith dead.It's been nine years since Lance had seen Keith.Now he was in front of him, and Lance wasn't going to let him go.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Shit!—"_

Lance pulled the controls back, stopping Red from charging straight into a laser. The alarms were blaring around him; Red had taken damage to one of her legs earlier in the fight, so her speed was decreasing ever so slightly. Lance sighed and turned on coms. "Alright guys, I'm having trouble gettin' Red up to full speed. Pidge, what's your situation like?"

Pidge's voice crackled to life. "I'm all clear in this sector," they announced. "If you want me to come help you, I'm on my way."

"Good," Lance shifted gears and thrusted the controls forward, motioning Red to meet Pidge and Green halfway and to also escape the two Galra fighter planes that were closing in on him.

"Fuck—Hunk, Allura, I've got two fighters behind me," Lance shouted. "Can you get them off my tail?"

Allura's and Hunk's voices came in synchronized: "On it!"

Lance weaved his way in and out of floating debris caused by the other Lions wrecking ass. Lance smirked as Red gracefully flew threw two crashed ships, while the fighter planes on him got torn up by Allura and Hunk. He wondered, absentmindedly, if Keith had felt this way about flying Red.

Keith... a subject him and the other paladins hadn't touched in a while. He was still with the Blade, had been with them for almost nine years now. Lance had remembered sending him off to the Blade with a smile and a hug, saying that Voltron wouldn't be the same without him mullet. Keith had laughed and said that he would miss him too. As he had walked through the door, raising his hood up to be escorted by Kolivan, Lance had felt something dark in his heart grow a little bigger.

That was nine years ago.

The last time Keith had gotten into contact with Voltron, he was talking about a mission he may not return from. He told each of the paladins not to weep over his body if he did die, but Allura stopped him before he touched a bad subject. And so Keith simply had said, "Just make sure to get something of mine if I do."

And then Kolivan had sent them a message that stated that Keith was not answering his coms. And Lance's heart was suddenly full of the dark something he had felt before. It festered and boiled his blood, contaminating his soul and thoughts until he felt nothing but anger and sadness.

He had stormed out of the main room with blurry eyes and a taste of something vile on his tongue.

Lance then spent the next few years training. He started training like Keith did, and after unlocking his broadsword form of his Bayard, following his routine was easier. Lance never thought of I before, but Keith's training routine was actually very effective; after nearly a week of training Lance felt like he was melting off the fat like butter. It was easier to not focus on him when he was doing something, and training was something the Red paladins all seemed to have in common; whenever Lance would get sad, or mad, or depressed, he'd go train harder and longer than the day before.

It wasn't like the other paladins hadn't been training as well; Hunk's arms were now like tree trunks, Pidge moved without making a sound now, and Lance himself had become leaner and less beanpole and more athletic. After upgrading their suits and unlocking the other forms of their bayards (Hunk's blaster now shifted to a large buster sword, and Pidge's could shift into a crossbow), Allura had announced that they would be training even harder than before, but this time, they trained by themselves more than with each other, honing their skills until they had come up with their own special attacks; then, Allura wold get them to train with each other all the time, getting the feel for each of their newfound abilities.

But even with all the training, it still hurt. After a year of zero contact from Keith, Lance started crying himself to sleep. He missed Keith and the way he would place a hand on Lance's shoulder when he went to bed; whenever he did that, Lance knew that he should be getting to bed as well. Without the warm hand to remind him of the late hour, Lance's sleeping schedule was going all over the place. And then the crying had started.

God, where on Altea _was_ Keith? Nine years was too long to go without any contact, any sign that he was alive. Lance  _needed_ to know that he was alive; he thrived on their bickering, their teasing words and sparring sessions that them breathless and wanting more. It was the little things Keith did that made Lance miss him: the way he'd flip his knife in his hand whenever he was anxious; the way he'd tie his hair back when he would get ready for a battle; even the way he sounded southern in certain words. Something about Keith made Lance's blood boil in more ways than one.

Sure, Keith was attractive. Like, really attractive. Soft black hair, supple skin, strong muscles—he was un _doubtedly_  more attractive than Lance had originally though. What set him off though was when Keith was angry. When he got angry, his eyes seemed to become engulfed in a purple fire, hotter than any other fire Lance had been around. It was so beautiful, so when he riled up Keith, it was a bonus to see those violet eyes glow brighter.

Another crackling of a com coming on startled Lance out of his thoughts. "Hey, Pidge, you here yet?" Lance joked, expecting their voice to respond with sarcasm and a slight tinge of anger.

"How did you know? I thought my defense shields were strong."

The voice that responded was deeper than Pidge's, way deeper than their past-puberty voice; it sounded almost like Shiro, maybe a little younger. There was something teasing and guarded about the mystery voice, something Shiro hadn't had in a long time.

"Who the hell are you?" Lance started. "How did you get this com-line; this is a private—"

The voice laughed, and Lance's chest suddenly tightened, like it was trying to squeeze the dark from his heart. He _knew_ that laughter. He may have only heard it a few times in his life, but that laughter had been imprinted into his brain since he first heard it. It was breathy and deep, more like a chuckle than an actual laugh, perfect for a man who didn't laugh out loud.

"N-No way—" Lance felt the tears streaming down his face already, like a waterfall leading to the ocean; to  _home._

"Lance? Hey, are you—" He heard Hunk ask, and he turned off the group com, needing to hear his voice alone. 

Lance gulped, almost scared about what he would say. "Is it really—"

"Did you miss me, Sharpshooter?" Keith asked, and Lance sobbed loudly, a smile blooming onto his face like a rose; a rose who hadn't had water in a decade, and was just showered with the purest water he had ever tasted.

"F-Fuck yeah I did, Mullet," Lance responded, voice heavy with happy tears. "Where are you? I'll contact Coran to let you into the ship."

"I'm right beside you," Lance turned and saw a small ship next to him, only the size for two or three people.

Lance turned back on the group com and said, "We've got a guest, guys."

Hunk sounded concerned. "Who? And why do you sound like you're—"

"I  _may_ have made him a little emotional." Keith's voice now echoed through all the Lions, and everyone minus Lance collectively gasped, though Lance did smile wide.

Pidge spoke first. "Keith? I-Is it really you?"

"You know it, Pidge. How's it been?"

And the sounds of crying paladins with words of happiness on their tongues suddenly filled Lance's ears, bringing about a bigger smile onto his face.

Suddenly, the truth hit him in the heart.

_Keith was home._


	2. Two

_"Whoa."_

Lance was currently in the main part of the Castle, Allura at the controls and Coran checking to see if anything was going wrong with the ship. Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk were all doing other things; Pidge, Matt, and Hunk were all working on something, and Shiro was off training.

Keith's ship had docked an hour ago, yet no one except Shiro had seen him yet, since Shiro and Keith wanted to discuss something before talking with the rest of the paladins. Lance had decided to take a shower after the mission, since his stress sweat was making him smell _awful_ , and was currently in a pair of soft red sweats and his Blue Lion slippers (even though he was the Red Paladin, he couldn't bring himself to make new slippers). He had been talking with Allura about another suit upgrade when he heard a voice behind him, and the tell-tale sound of the door sliding open and shut.

Lance turned around and saw him.

**~~~~**

Keith had grown up. 

He no longer held himself back with reserve, like he did all those years ago; he actually greeted both Allura and Coran with open-armed hugs and, when he noticed Lance, he smiled with an emotion he had never seen on Keith's face: pure, unadulterated _joy_. It made his dark eyes light up, his smile brighten, even his cheeks looked more alive.

"Showing off for me, Lance? Aww, you shouldn't have," Keith teased, his eyes drifting down Lance's body and back up to look Lance directly in the face, and Lance felt his face heat up. Okay, so Keith was also more flirtatious; that was new. A million questions were going through Lance's head, from  _"Where the fuck have you been?"_ to  _"Can you please sit on me and crush my face with your thighs?"_ The question that came out was—

"What the  _fuck_ happened to your mullet?!" Lance explained, pointing at the hair Keith... well, used to posses. In replace of his unsightly long hair was an [undercut](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiQnp242abaAhWG3oMKHVnzB8oQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.menshairstylestoday.com%2Fslick-back-hair%2F&psig=AOvVaw1Cx6zHhMxtzrLVUSLnvY-K&ust=1523140159555767) that immediately reminded Lance of Shiro's original haircut, except the bangs Shiro had in his eyes were pushed back away from Keith's face. He realized he must have had to get it cut at some point, but Lance hadn't expected him to look  _hot_ with it!

Once Lance's eyes had become somewhat adjusted to the appearance of Keith with short hair, he also noticed the markings he had, twin purple markings on both cheeks that seemed to be connected at the base of his neck—when Keith turned to Coran see if he knew why Lance was so shocked, it did appear that they were connected. Multiple scars graced his arms shown through his shirt's cutoff sleeves—he had  _arms_ —and he had gained an eyebrow piercing. Who the hell had eyebrow piercings anymore?

"Oh, yeah," Keith chuckled, reached back to feel the shaven hair. "My m—another member of the Blade cut it for me. I wanted it to be out of the way."

Allura, who had walked away from her spot on the deck to be next to Keith, brought a hand to his cheek, turning his face towards hers. "These markings... these look Galra." 

"They are. I found someone related to me, and they just kind of... appeared," Keith smiled, poking at Allura's cheek in return. "What about you, huh, princess? New marks too? And I can tell you cut your hair as well."

Allura nodded, her [curled hair](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiD_umW26baAhWLm4MKHXbLCfAQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.billboard.com.ar%2Fnoticia%2F4725%2Fprince-colabor-en-el-prximo-lbum-de-janelle-mone&psig=AOvVaw12Klg15Hw2-vzXFjgYRwkZ&ust=1523140554207847) following her head movement. "Like you, I had to get it out of the way. Pidge helped with that." Lance remembered that day: Allura had asked Pidge to cut her hair, and Pidge almost jumped out of their shirt in excitement. "And these marks? After discovering my history with alchemy, I discovered that I had grown marks on my arms," Keith looked at the matching marks on her upper arms.

Coran then spoke up, his voice tinged with concern: "Keith, where on Altea have you been these past years? We missed you, and when you didn't send out messages, we were all very worried."

Keith sighed, his face going to one of unpleasantness. "I was captured for a while before meeting up with Krolia, one of the Blade members. I had to hide with her, and that's where I was. The mission was a success in the end, but I may have lost more than my freedom for a few months." He looked into Lance's eyes, a silent plead for help, and Lance understood what to do.

"C'mon, Keith, follow me. I'll make you a milkshake," Lance said as he tugged Keith into him, swinging an arm over his scarred and chiseled shoulders (Lance didn't want to think about running his hands over those shoulders). Turning them around, he walked them in the way to the kitchen.

When Lance knew they were alone, he asked softly, "Which one?"

"Right. Only up to my knee. Thankfully, the Blade had the technology to craft me a fake that actually looks and feels like a normal leg." Keith tapped Lance's lower back, causing electricity to shoot through Lance's body before crossing them across his chest. "And what about you, huh? Man, you look so different. You used to make fun of my hair, and now look at yours; I think it's longer than mine!"

Lance chuckled and moved his [hair](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiE3r6W3abaAhVF_oMKHYAcBPsQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.yasminfashions.com%2Fboth-dapper-and-messy-medium-haircuts-for-men%2F&psig=AOvVaw0aJ5qH8R5WXeLDC-_FhSPm&ust=1523141130614827) out of his face. It _was_ getting kind of long, but Lance had been growing it out for a reason he didn't want to share with Keith at the moment. "Yeah, well, I decided to try it out. Besides, my hair is actually  _in_ style, so—"

Lance's voice suddenly died in his throat as one of Keith's hand moved from they laid crossed on his chest to his head, threading his fingers through the thick texture of Lance's hair. He seemed to be... inspecting the hair, like he wasn't sure what he was looking at. It felt  _so_ _good_ , and Lance had to stop himself from nearly moaning in the pleasure that ran down his spine. Jesus, what the hell was going on?

"I like it," Keith murmured, and  _holy fuck when did Keith's voice get so sexy_ _??_ Lance gulped, not realizing that he was unconsciously moving Keith towards the wall. "It feels strong; healthy. Though, I wonder..."

Lance gulped again, face flushing as Keith's back softly hit the wall, extremely aware that they were in a public area and had a very good chance of getting blackmailed by Pidge. "W-Wonder what?"

Before Keith could continue, with his eyes wide and soft, and his lips looking so inviting, Hunk walked out of the kitchen. "Oh, hey Kei—" he noticed the position the two were in and, face turning into one of neutralness, turned around and walked away, all the while muttering "Nope, nope, I didn't see a thing."

God bless Hunk. He certainly had changed a  _lot_ since Keith ad left. His [hair](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwihxICZ36baAhVF7IMKHZTrBJIQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fhm.com%2Fposts%2Fbest-long-hairstyles-for-men-with-thick-hair-144105&psig=AOvVaw0FBb7umIDSbmJ5_ljKqqbQ&ust=1523141704006292) had grown even longer than Lance's, and like Keith and even Pidge, he had gotten some body jewelry; as he had said, some of the men in his family had gotten septum piercings, so he had gotten one maybe the third year into their adventures. His [gold hoop](https://www.etsy.com/listing/548418899/14k-yellow-gold-segment-septum-lip?gpla=1&gao=1&&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_b-jewelry-body_jewelry-other&utm_custom1=af0f774c-a7a4-4da0-8960-3522c2710646&gclid=Cj0KCQjwtZzWBRD2ARIsAIPenY3Lnx3eC8i5Kzth7Pbe3NjAkz92kI3zop0LrSTbxGS90QcwLpDho_MaApyqEALw_wcB) was now just as much as a statement in his fashion as were his fingerless gloves. Even better was the fact that he now wore a tank top to show off the [tattoo](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj4u_Ck16baAhWC14MKHRC4A5kQjRx6BAgAEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F828873506388845002%2F&psig=AOvVaw13UdoENDZIAYP0mskc-N3p&ust=1523139576904527) he had gotten once he had turned twenty, almost seven years into the adventure that they had all started on. He was still as sweet and kind as ever, though, and always knew when to leave a situation; just like now.

Keith and Lance looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. Lance had forgotten how much fun the two of them could have when they weren't bickering like an old married couple who also hated each other.

"C'mon, Prosthetic Boy, I promised you a milkshake, so we better get it before Pidge comes and gets blackmail material," Lance said once he stopped wheezing. Keith, wiping a tear from his eye, nodded, straightening his back and following Lance into the kitchen.

"Prosthetic Boy, huh? Is that my new nickname, Sharpshooter?" Keith teased as Lance went to open the freezer, where a carton of milk from Kaltenecker resided. 

"Well, you don't have a mullet anymore, so that's out the window," Lance's voice came from inside the freezer. As he stood up, Keith noted the carton was clear, and the milk in there looked thick, like it was already a milkshake. "What else am I going to call you? Kitty?"

Keith blinked. Lance blinked. Lance didn't fail to notice the blush that arrived on Keith's two-toned skin, and a shit-eating grin slowly grew on his face.

"So is  _that_ what you want me to call you, Prosthetic Boy? You want me to call you Kitty?" Another shade darker on Keith's cheeks, another inch Lance's cheeky grin grew. 

"Aww, does Kitty like that?" Lance teased, pushing closer to the raven-haired individual. A hand slipped down to Keith's side and tugged him closer, Lance's side connected with Keith's. "Does the original Red Paladin have more in common with his lion than we thought?"

What Lance failed to see was the grin forming on Keith's face. Keith suddenly turned, their bodies flush, and wrapped both arms around Lance's back, pulling him into a hug. Lance was shocked, the carton of milk forgotten as he wrapped both ams around Keith waist, holding him closer. Keith placed his head into the crook of Lance's neck, and Lance's breath hitched when Keith's tongue darted out and licked a  _looooooooooooong_ strip up his neck.

"You don't even know who you're fucking with, Lance," Keith's voice was right next to Lance's ear. "Call me Kitty all you want to, but I've got the upper hand...

_Amante~"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amante: Lover


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is dumb oh well

_“Jesus.”_

Keith had grabbed his arm and dragged him towards his room, telling Shiro—who they had passed in the hallway on the way to—that he wanted to show Lance stuff from his travels. Shiro, bless his 35-year-old heart, had taken the lie hook, line, and sinker; he simply waved off the flustered-looking men off with a “Have fun!”

Lance was sad that the last time anyone was going to see him like this was Shiro, but as soon as Keith slammed him against the wall outside his room and roughly kissed him, he quickly switched his thoughts to Keith.

Keith, whose knee was now rubbing against Lance’s growing arousal. Keith, whose hand was gripping Lance's hip and his other hand winding into his hair. Keith, who was moaning into the kiss as his tongue went deeper into Lance's mouth.

"Lance—" Keith cut off himself with a moan and went back to kissing Lance fiercely. The pure lust pouring off of the half-Galra was intoxicating, pulling Lance into a deeper hole, causing his brain to go absolutely  _filthy_. Lance's mind wasn't in the gutter; Lance's mind  _was_ the gutter. And that gutter was full of Keith riding him until they were both screaming.

Lance's grip on Keith's shoulders tightened as he grinded on Keith's thigh, hating the needy sound coming out of him. "Keith, why—"

"Shut the hell up for once and keep kissing me," Keith murmured as he moved his head down to Lance's neck and bit down, teeth unusually sharper than Lance remembered. The bite stung a little bit, but Lance simple keened at the feeling of it.

"Don't you like my mouth?" Lance teased, moving a hand to run over the stubble of Keith's haircut. "I can use it in so many different ways~"

"Like hell you're being a bottom," Keith growled before unlocking Lance's room and shoving him into the room before following him and closing the door. He then quickly took off his top and—  _oh Jesus Christ Lance was too bisexual for this shit._

Underneath that top was a myriad of scars and burns over a stomach that looked to be made of iron. It was like every washboard set of abs Lance had ever seen in a dirty mag, yet it was right in front of him and it was all for his eyes only.

 _"Jesus,"_ Lance muttered. "You're fucking jacked."

Keith looked over at him as he undid his belt and smirked. "You gonna keep me waiting, amante~?"

Lance blinked before he quickly kicked off his slippers and went to remove his sweats when a hand touched his. He looked up and saw Keith closer than before as he lightly took Lance by the waist, rocking side to side and making Lance follow the motion. 

"Are you sure you want this?" Keith's voice was timid and, dare Lance say, concerning. "I understand we're both high off adrenaline, but if you don't want this, we certainly don't have to do anything. We can just jack each other off and call it a night, if you want that."

Lance nearly broke out crying. Here they were, two horny boys in their mid-twenties in one of their bedrooms, both without shirts and one without pants, their heavy breathing creating puffs of hot breath in the air, and it was the utter sincerity of Keith's voice that made Lance's heart flutter. God, he loved this man...

But right now? He wanted to tap that ass, and that's what he was going to do.

Lance nodded, moving his hands to where Keith's lay on his waist. "Of course I want this. I'm actually just," he chuckled, "I'm surprised you even want to do this with me. I mean, you could—" Lance started before Keith cut him off by kissing him. Lance melted into Keith's touch, letting his eyes close as they kissed.

"Lance, don't doubt yourself so much," Keith murmured, not pulling back, just resting his forehead on Lance's. "When you want something, you can take it. I know you can," he said as he pulled away to look at Lance properly. A devilish grin played on Lance's lips.

"When I want something, I can take it?" he asked lowly, tone sending shivers down Keith's spine. Lance moved forward slowly, pining Keith against the back of the desk chair he had in his room.

"Lance..." Keith whined, his breath hitching slightly. Lance responded by leaning down and placing a kiss on Keith's neck, quickly biting into the skin that had tempted him in their younger years.

"God, this neck has tempted me for too long..." Lance muttered. "You tying up your hair for training, whenever Pidge would play with your hair when we were watching movies, when I first saw you," Lance groaned. "It's finally mine..."

"All of this is yours, Lance," Keith chuckled. "It's always been yours."

Suddenly Keith was on his back, and Lance had settled in between his thighs. Keith's face went pink. 

“Lance… please…”

Lance kisses low on one thigh, gently tugging Keith’s sweats, dazzled by his scars and heated skin. At last there is nothing between Lance and his desired, his gaze met with a dripping, swollen mound between sturdy legs. He says nothing at all, only plants his hands beneath the tight swell of his ass, urging Keith forward, eyes locked on the half-alien’s as his tongue catches against his clit.

His reaction is immediate, Keith groaning, hands sinking into Lance’s hair, the other planting hard on his shoulder, foreign words spilling between his lips like a prayer. The half-alien is sweet, musky in a way that’s almost familiar. His thighs tremble with the second drag of his tongue, light and even, teasing him. One hand grabs his ass, kneading the muscle while the Galra catches his needy sounds behind clenched teeth.

“So sweet… I’m surprised.”

Keith’s laugh is cut short as Lance seals his mouth against him, sucking and licking in quick, taunting swipes, tongue coated in the evidence of the monk’s desire, his own cock aching, wanting between his legs.

“It shouldn’t taste that sweet.” His words are shaken, wit stolen by Lance’s mouth, not for the first time in his life.

His thighs clench around Lance’s head as the Galra thrusts against his tongue, the hand in his hair tugging, forgetting himself, and Lance preens.

He shifts lower, sliding between his folds, teasing the opening that leaks and begs for him as lovingly as the Galra sighs and whimpers, dipping just inside. The hand at his ass keeps Keith flattened to his mouth, slick dripping down his chin and glistening on his throat, unwilling to let him go for even a moment.

The half-alien stiffens, trembling intensifying as his voice heightens.

“I…” He tugs fruitlessly at Lance’s hair, the other joining to paw at his unkempt curls. “Lance… C’mon, please…”

His pleas are lost to him, body seizing, and Lance teases his tongue upwards, lashing then sealing around his clit, sucking in quick little bursts. The Galra locks around him, grinding against his mouth as he nearly doubles over, one low, broken moan ending with Lance’s name tumbling from his lips. The half-alien collapses on him, Lance lapping through the aftershocks, the lower half of his face a ruin of fluids.

Lance blinks, but the narrow ring of gold around the Keith’s eyes does not dissipate, nor the gleam of his fangs in the dim.

“Oh,” Lance grins. “Those are kinky.”

Keith shrugged, still coming off the high of his orgasm. "Well, I may have unlocked more than just the markings, you know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I didn't finish it lol I may not continue this so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr @knight-of-homosexuality, and come say hi. and hey, remember, YOLOSRKB (You Only Live Once So Read Kiribaku)!


End file.
